1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system including a slot machine and a game control method.
2. Discussion of the Background
As conventional slot machines, there are known slot machines where a free game and a bonus game are played in addition to a basic game, which are more likely to be advantageous for a player than the basic game, as disclosed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,941, and the specification of U.S. 2004-0110558-A1. The free game and the bonus game each represent one of second games. In the second game, for example, the odds for a specific combination increases in which special symbols are displayed for imparting a prize, and a payout amount increases when the specific combination for imparting a prize is established. Moreover, in other disclosed slot machines, a payout value that can be acquired by a second game player is displayed to the player prior to the second game. Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,459, a game system connected to a plurality of slot machines is disclosed.
A second game has been played in the same slot machine housing in the conventional slot machine, and a further fresh entertainment property has been desired.
The contents of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,634,941 and 5,820,459 and US 2004-0110558-A1 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.